


Kaleidoscope eyes

by pixieblood



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieblood/pseuds/pixieblood
Summary: The story of Evie Dumont, a girl who discovered upon the death of her mother that she was related to some unpleasant people in the town of Riverdale.





	1. Chapter 1

FRAYED, WORN BOOTS met the pavement as the cold air stung her nose, strangled panting left her plump lips as she ran “get back here, you fucking rat!” shouted behind her, which only made her lean forward and run as fast as her short legs could take her. That was the thing about kids, they didn’t have the same logic as adults — they were scared, even the kids in gangs like the South Side Serpents. Even kids like Evie. Evie stumbled into the woods and continued to move as if her life depended on it until she stumbled onto the dirt path that led to sweetwater river. She finally allowed herself to walk, which turned to dragging her feet, which turned to sitting down. Doll-like features were pink from the crisp air and blonde hair stuck to her face from sweat.

“Fuck,” she mumbled, her heart was beating out of her chest and she had a stitch growing in her side. A hand clumsily reached into her Serpent’s jacket to tug out her phone to see fifty-two texts, three missed calls and a FaceTime. She clicked on the FaceTime notification to return the call. Seconds later the screen illuminated with Toni Topaz, her closest female friend. “Where the hell have you been?” her friend scolded instantly. “We had plans, you were supposed to come over.” Toni was a stickler for plans, she wasn’t anal but she wasn’t fond of people canceling and it was often a problem for the two girls. “Listen, Ton — I just left Principal Mackabee’s house,” Evie explained. “He took my phone today at lunch and put it in his pocket and refused to give me it back after school so I…” she was cut off by Toni. “You did not break into his house, Evie. Come on! You’re hoping to get transferred to Northside high, why would you do that?” she questioned, genuine concern coming through on her voice and face. Her pretty face. Which made it even worse for Evie, who feared letting Toni down but some things were more important than a pretty girl understanding your motives. Even when it came down to Toni Topaz. Evie cleared her throat, her head shaking. “You know why.” The call went dead for a few moments, an uncomfortable silence hung in the air for both of them until Toni broke the silence — Toni always broke the silence. “Evie. I’m sorry. I forgot.” she said gently but she had already lost Evie for the night who hung up. Her fingers scrolled through the missed texts that were mainly Toni with features from Sweetpea, Fangs, and Jughead. She should be grateful that she had so many people who would check up on her when she vanished for only a few hours but there was nothing but disappointment in the pit of her stomach as she looked to her phone. A call or message that never came, one important enough to break into her headmaster’s house to steal her phone back, something important enough for Toni to concede a moral high ground for. 

Evie was now officially homeless.

 

The next day at school Evie was in high form, she tended to exaggerate her happiness when she was feeling low. She bounded into school with all of the confidence only given to blessed people — decorated in skinny jeans that had seen better days and a pink plaid shirt, that happened to be Toni’s. She looped her arms around the back of Fangs and Toni ( she only stood at five feet tall, sorry Sweetpea! ) “Hello — so I know we’re all kind of mad at me. Boo, me! I suck,” she chirped in an animated tone but her words caused Fangs to roll his eyes. “But I found out that Phillip’s parents are leaving for a two week cruise to the Caribbean and we’re about to go on school break. You see what I’m getting at here, yeah? Yeah?” she grinned cheekily at Toni, who begrudgingly smiled back. “A party, Evie? Could that be what you’re talking about?” she teased back, which earned Toni a boop to the nose from Evie who had now released Fangs and was only holding onto the other female Serpent. “Correct. Not just any party though. The party to end all parties. South siders, North siders, Ghoulies — everyone is going to be there. He wants to do a three day party. His older brother is holding the party and got twenty kegs off the back of a delivery truck and he only paid one hundred bucks for it.” This information was much more interesting to the gang than a measly party held by someone reasonably boring. Sweetpea’s smile hung on him like a hanger “Twenty Kegs? That’ll be finished in night one.” he insisted. So chatter filled the Southside hallway as they discussed the practicalities of a three day party and the reality of it. Evie was pleased that her distraction had worked and no-one was looking too hard at her.

The shrill bell rang and they began to leisurely float to different classes, one by one until Toni and Evie were left wandering down the hall, accepting that they were going to receive a tardy. Toni glimpsed at the shorter girl. “I’m sorry, you know. I forgot your Aunt was supposed to call. I wouldn’t have gotten so mad had you reminded me.” Evie tensed but begrudgingly agreed, she knew that Toni had her utmost interests in her. “I know. Listen, I’m sorry. I hate ditching you. You’re my best friend… it sucks when you’re mad at me. I just…I really thought she was going to call me,” her voice trailed off slightly. It was evident to the pink haired female before her that Evie was in pain. She touched Evie’s hand. “You know I’ve been in the same boat. I couch surf most nights. I’m at the hostel right now. You can come there. We can save up and get a trailer in Sunnyside Park.” Toni was a fixer, especially for Evie. Evie had relied on Toni for most of her teen life, she fucked up and Toni came and smoothed everything over, even the pain that Evie had in her heart. “I think…I think I want to try and fight my aunt for my mother’s home,” Evie announced. “I just turned sixteen so I don’t have to go into the system and you could come live with me.” Toni looked into Evie’s eyes, one green, and one blue and felt a pang of pain, she was the realist and she hated to tell someone they couldn’t do something. “You think you could win against a Blossom?” Toni inquired gently. Toni wasn’t wrong, the Blossoms were a terrifying force in Riverdale but Evie was too young and naive to be frightened of that. “I don’t know,” Evie spoke. “I guess not…but Penelope wasn’t always a Blossom. I’m not going to let my mother’s home become a third estate for a family who owns half the town already. I’m tired of being pushed around by the Northsiders. I’m going to fight back.” With that, Toni leaned into the blonde and placed a kiss against her lips, which Evie very much reciprocated.


	2. The Reign of Cindy Degray.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busy with trying to save her mother’s home from becoming another Blossom estate, Evie’s begun to neglect her friends, namely Toni. When her rival begins to prowl around her friends, Evie now no longer has just her home to be concerned about — everything she loves is under attack. A desperate girl is dangerous and Evie makes a rash decision in hopes of fixing everything.

since she was born. Stress had begun to get to her and she was slowly becoming less exciting to be around. “You look blue,” Toni’s voice cut through the fog of her brain as she took a seat beside the blonde at the bench outside of Southside High. “I know you want your mom’s place back — but you look pale and sick. You gotta start looking after yourself,” Toni insisted, shoving a sandwich in front of Evie. “I know,” Evie conceded, opening the sandwich to check the contents of what was inside, deeming it suitable she began to eat it. “I just can’t think about anything else. I’m sorry. I suck,” sheepish eyes look to the girl beside her, heart fluttering as she looked at Toni’s remarkable features. “What about the movies tonight? Just us two,” Evie suggested, glancing down as she realized she had wolfed down the sandwich. She must have been hungrier than she thought. Toni nodded “I’m in, we’ll go from the shelter,” she said, clearly pleased that Evie was finally prioritizing their friendship.

Their moment was cut short as Fangs and Sweetpea sat down, followed by the devil incarnate herself, Cindy Degray. If there was such a thing as a serpent legacy, that was Cindy. She was pretty in a way that girls their age hadn’t become yet. Her hair was rich, bouncy and radiant, her smile curled upwards like the Cheshire cat. She always looked like she knew something that you didn’t and it drove Evie decidedly nuts. Evie knew it was anti-progressive but she loathed how Cindy dressed like it was a tea party at a NorthSide party, beautiful dresses and knee-high socks, so polished and pleasant. It was downright jealousy from Evie, who never sported much other than faded hand-me-down band t-shirts and loose mom jeans. Evie was comfortable in herself and knew she was pretty but there was something so slinky about Cindy that made Evie’s blood boil. “Hi Evie,” Cindy practically purred, smiling as if they were friends. They were not. In fact, they had been at odds with one another since pre k. “Toni, love your hair, oh my God. Come here, I need to get a look at your aesthetic today,” Cindy praised, sliding on the bench and tapping the seat beside her. Toni was the root of Cindy and Evie’s rivalry, Toni had straddled the friendships between both serpents for most of middle school but there had been a severe jealousy from both of them. One huge row later, a milkshake over one blonde’s head and Toni ended up choosing Evie but the bitterness never desisted. Toni and Cindy sat giggling about a joke that Evie wasn’t privy too. “Dumont!” a voice called out, cutting through her anger. She turned to look at the owner of the voice, seeing Jughead Jones at the school gates, beside him was a very polished looking blonde, whose hair was in a very tight ponytail. Yikes. Evie wandered over. 

“Jug, hey. What’s up?” she questioned, leaning against the rail. “I did a little digging about Penelope Blossom like you asked. Well, Betty found it but anyway. Here’s what we found,” he explained, passing over a folder. The blonde serpent took it, eyes flickering to Betty but not yet thanking her. She opened the folder and inside was her mother’s testament. Pink, plump lips fell open as she read the testament. The reason she hadn’t a home was that Penelope Blossom had told her that her mother left the home to the Blossom family. Evie had never seen the Will. “This was dated 2000!” she squeaked at both Jughead and Betty. Jughead nodded zealously “exactly, this is what you need to stop her taking your house. You can attest it, this was an outdated Will. Betty already asked Mayor Mccoy’s advice and she thinks you have a real case. You might be able to go home, Evie.” Evie’s eyes lit up as he spoke, hanging on every word. “Thank you for bringing me this. Both of you. Thank you!” she gushed, allowing them to climb back into Betty’s car, her eyes looked down to the Will once more. She could go home.

Later that evening, Evie was on cloud nine and getting back to her normal happy self. She was beyond excited for her possible date with Toni Topaz this evening, so much so that she had even brushed out her hair and put on skinny jeans, rather than her go-to oversized mom jeans. She was disappointed that Toni wasn’t at the women’s shelter they were both staying at since they had been decided to go to the movies together but she didn’t fret. Toni was never late and never abandoned a plan. Evie walked up to the theatre, pottering inside and looked around for her date. Things were finally turning around for Evie, she might get to go home, she could give somewhere for serpents like her to sleep. Excitement coursed through her veins like a drug, she couldn’t wait to tell Toni the news. She heard a familiar laugh and she prepared herself to be in on the joke, turning she spotted her friends outside of the movie theatre. Her stomach dropped. Cindy was there, practically hanging off Toni’s frame, a lock of Toni’s pink hair was being twirled between two of Cindy’s fingers as they both laughed at something Sweetpea said. This wasn’t a date. This wasn’t even a group hang. Evie moved towards them but her feet dragged, she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. 

“Hey,” she grinned, forcing a smile to her friends. Fangs greeted her excitedly, Sweetpea ruffled her fluffy hair, causing her to swot at his hand and allow a genuine giggle. Toni seemed frozen on the spot but Cindy was never at a loss for words. “E, so exciting to see you before we leave,” she drawled. Evie already wanted to punch her, Evie was already a nickname from Evelyn, E wasn’t her nickname and even if it was, Cindy had certainly not earned any right to call her that. “Toni and I gotta go catch the film. First dates are awkward enough, nevermind in a group setting,” Cindy giggled before smiling at Evie. She could see the expression on Evie’s face. Hurt. Cindy pushed past her, holding Toni’s hand and leading her along. Toni offered a smile to Evie. “Oh…sorry about tonight. I know we were going to hang, but Cindy asked me out and I figured you had so much going on that you wouldn’t mind. You’re cool, right? We’re cool?” Toni questioned expectantly. Evie wanted to tell her no. Evie wanted to tell her that she had always harbored feelings for her and that Cindy might be beautiful, smart and exciting but Evie was loyal to a fault and knew all the best spots to watch the fireworks when they went off throughout the year. Evie didn’t say any of those things, instead, she nodded, offering a wide dimpled smile. “We’re better than cool,” she promised. If she liked Cindy, then she deserved a good first date. Toni deserved everything good. The two girls walked off and took Evie’s hopes of romance with Toni Topaz with them.

Sat in a booth at Pops, Evie was distracting herself with a plan to get her home back. Jughead was before her, munching down on a burger beside the delicate Betty. Evie still felt weird looking at the girl for too long. She was so clean. Betty offered a kind smile “We have a plan. It’s a…lot so prepare yourself,” Betty warned. “We…I mean, I think you should befriend Cheryl Blossom, she’s intense and aggressive but could be your way into the Blossoms.” Evie wrinkled her nose in disdain. “The bitchy red head? How would I even become friends with her…” she stopped midsentence as she realized that Betty wasn’t just swinging a half-baked plan at her, she already knew how Evie would befriend Cheryl. “Alright, don’t freak out…but if Veronica Lodge’s mom fosters you for a while, not only will you have access to Cheryl, you’ll also have a place to stay as we sort this all out?” Betty suggested, placing her hands under her chin, her face read uncertain. “You’ll…obviously transfer to Riverdale High during this..but only until all of this is sorted out.” Riverdale High? Veronica Lodge? This was all a lot to take in. Yesterday it would have been an outright no but today she was considering it. The best way to escape her feelings for Toni was space. This was the right move. She perhaps should have thought over it overnight but instead, the blonde nodded with such confidence. “I’m in. I’m going to Riverdale High.”


End file.
